Cascade
Cascade is a location that appears in the anime series Sonic X. It is a planet that exist within Sonic's home universe. It is home to a different group of humans, who appears to be several times more technologically advanced than even those on Sonic's planet, who are in turn more technologically advanced than the humans on Earth. Description In Sonic X, at first, Cascade was once a beautiful planet. When the Metarex came and stole the Planet Egg, this caused the planet to slowly die. In Transformers: Universe, Cascade was the Earth-like planet. Fiction ''Sonic X'' Past Cascade was once a beautiful planet. However, one day, the Metarex came and stole the Planet Egg, causing the planet to slowly die. A Resistance fought Pale Bay Leaf, in hope to make Cascade beautiful again. Two of the Cascade Resistance were Molly and Leon. Metarex Saga Dr. Eggman and his crew eventually arrived at Cascade during a fight. There, Shadow saved Molly, causing her to believe he was the spirit of Black Wind. However, her hope vanished when Leon and several of the Resistance gave up. Molly was killed by Bay Leaf and Shadow, using the power of the white Chaos Emerald, got revenge by smashing Bay Leaf's ship. After the Metarex's destruction, the Planet Egg returned to the planet making it beautiful once again. Shadow built a grave to Molly using debris and gave Rouge the Chaos Emerald, leaving to fight the Metarex alone. In the Japanese version of episode 78, Shadow was seen coming back and placing a rose on Molly's grave. ''Transformers: Universe'' In Transformers: Universe, Cascade is a planet situated around 30 light years from Earth in Transformers' universe. According to Misha, Cascade is a future Earth. Cascade was a beautiful planet resembles to Earth. Long ago, an asteroid of Red Energon landed on the planet. In 2029, the arrival of the Death Force, ruthless aliens and the Decepticons. They moved Gotham in orbit of Cascade. Within days, the Gothamite occupation has built a series of sea fortresses around the world that converts sea water to heavy water - the aliens main source of energy. A Cascade Resistance fought the Death Force and two of the Resistance were Molly and Leon. Optimus Prime and his crew of the Miranda II eventually arrived at Cascade during a fight. There, Hot Rod saved Molly from being killed by one of the Vehicons, causing her to believe he was Rodimus. The Autobots allied with Molly, Leon and several of the Resistance and established an Autobot base on Cascade included a drydock for the Miranda II. The Decepticons came to steal the planet's Energon. The Autobots harvested Red Energon in the asteroid crash site by cutting many of it into cubes, captured some of the Decepticons, and discovered four energon points on Cascade. Four Cybertron Cities on Cascade were established in each area one by one and four energon towers were installed, providing a lasting defense for the planet against any Decepticon, Terrorcon or Gothamite attack. The Earth Federation formed a alliance with the Cascade Resistance. Trivia *In the Japanese version of Sonic X, Cascade had no name. Category:Planets